This invention relates to a system and method for linking web pages on a global computer network, and more particularly to a system and method for attracting end user access to specific web sites.
A global computer network is accessed by a wired or a wireless transfer medium. Currently, the largest global computer network is the internet. The formal definition of the xe2x80x9cInternetxe2x80x9d is the global information system that (i) is logically linked together by a globally unique address space based on the Internet Protocol (IP) or its subsequent extensions/follow-ons; (ii) is able to support communications using the Transmission Control Protocol/internet Protocol (TCP/IP) suite or its subsequent extensions/follow-ons, and/or other IP-compatible protocols; and (iii) provides, uses or makes accessible, either publicly or privately, high level services layered on the communications and related infrastructure. The term xe2x80x9cInternetxe2x80x9d is commonly used to refer to the physical structure, including client and server computers and the phone lines that connect everything into a global information system. The common categories of information services available overt internet include information retrieval services, information search services, communication services, and multimedia information services. The information retrieval services include FTP and Gopher. The information search services include WAIS, Archie, and Veronica,. The communication services include Email, Telnet, USENET, and IRC. The multimedia information services include the World Wide Web (WWW).
The WWW is an increasingly popular service of the internet. Documents accessed over the WWW are ASCII documents that contain commands from a language called HTML (hypertext markup language). HTML commands allow a programmer to tag passages of text. The tag is used by a web browser application at the client computer to format the text for display. Tagging allows effective text formatting (e.g., larger text for heading, bold or italic text for emphasis). HTML also allows in-line images to be included. Another feature of HTML is hypertext links. Hypertext links allow a client to load another WWW document by clicking a link area on the display screen. A document may contain links to many other related documents. The related documents may be on the same computer as the first document, or may be on a computer on the other side of the world. A link area typically includes a word, group of words, a graphic or a combination of words and graphics.
The internet, an example of a global computer network, is being used increasingly for accessing information and for communicating among individuals and businesses. As a venue for potential customers, it is desirable for vendors to attract end users to specific web sites where information about products or services may be obtained and orders may be accepted. An end user typically locates a previously unfamiliar web site using a search engine or by clicking on a hyperlink from another web site. It is known to include banner advertising at specific web sites to promote access to commercial sites and other general advertising functions. An alternative method for generating traffic to commercial and non-commercial sites is described below.
According to the invention, a plurality of vendors participate in a user traffic generating process by including a prescribed hyperlink protocol in web pages under each respective vendor""s control. Each web page with the prescribed hyperlink is referred to herein as a participating web page.
An end user agrees to become part of this traffic generating process based on some commercial offer, such as free software. Alternatively, something else of value is offered to the end user. An end user becomes a participating end user by xe2x80x98signing upxe2x80x99 at a sign-up web site domain.
According to another aspect of this invention, one manner in which an end user gets to the sign-up web site domain is by clicking on the prescribed hyperlink from a participating web page. In such instance, the participating web page is referred to as a referral web page (with regard to the specific participating end user). The referral web page and the other participating web pages within the same domain are collectively referred to as the referral web site.
According to another aspect of this invention, in some embodiments there is a privileged web site which receives similar benefits as the referral web site.
According to another aspect of the invention, the function executed by the prescribed hyperlink protocol on each participating web page varies according to the end user status. For an end user which is not a participating end user, the prescribed hyperlink provides a function of forwarding access to the sign-up web site domain. In particular when a non-participating end user clicks on the prescribed hyperlink at a participating web page, the sign-up web site domain is accessed and displayed.
For an end user that is a participating end user, the function varies according to the status of the participating web page upon which the prescribed hyperlink is displayed. The status of the participating web page for a participating end user is any of: the referral start page, another participating web page within the same domain as the referral start page, the privileged domain start page, another web page within the privileged domain, or another participating web page.
According to another aspect of this invention, the appearance of the prescribed hyperlink also varies with the function performed by such hyperlink.
According to another aspect of this invention, the prescribed hyperlink on the referral start page in varying embodiments serves as a hyperlink to the sign-up web site domain, the privileged domain, a user""s preferred page set by the end user, or another participating web page resourcexe2x80x94where the specific resource varies.
According to another aspect of this invention, the prescribed hyperlink on other web pages within the referral web site in varying embodiments is a hyperlink to the privileged domain, or the user""s preferred page. Preferably, the prescribed hyperlink when clicked serves to change the referral start page within the referral web site to the current web page. Thus, the participating end user is able to move the start page benefit from the original referral web page to any participating web page within the same domain as the original referral web page.
According to another aspect of this invention, the prescribed hyperlink on the privileged domain start page in varying embodiments is a hyperlink to the referral web site, the user""s preferred page, or another participating web page resourcexe2x80x94where the specific resource varies.
According to another aspect of this invention, the prescribed hyperlink on other web pages within the privileged domain in varying embodiments is a hyperlink to the referral web site, or a user""s preferred page. Preferably the prescribed hyperlink when clicked serves to change the privileged domain start page to the current web page within the privileged domain. Thus, the participating end user is able to move the privileged domain start page within the privileged domain.
According to another aspect of the invention, the prescribed hyperlink on any other participating web page in varying embodiments serves as a hyperlink to the privileged domain, the referral web site domain, or another participating web page resource.
According to another aspect of this invention, the prescribed hyperlink protocol inserted into the HTML for each participating web page is the same. The function and appearance of the prescribed hyperlink varies according to the end user status and web page status as described above.
According to some embodiments, a participating end user also gives up control of their home page. As a result, the participating end user may have different web pages appear as the home page during different log-ons to the global computer network.
According to another aspect of this invention, the referral web page, or another participating web page within the referral web site, is weighted, or receives a fixed or variable percentage of the opportunities to be the home page for the corresponding participating end user.
According to another aspect of the invention, other participating web pages also may receive opportunities to be the home page based upon varying embodiments. For example, a given percentage of home page opportunities may be rotated randomly or according to a weighting scheme among participating web pages, or participating web pages which pay a fee for such added weighting.
According to another aspect of the invention, a privileged domain also may receive opportunities to be have a web page within such privileged domain be the home page. In some embodiments, for any given log-on the home page for a given participating end user is selected from the referral web site of such end user and the privileged web site only. In other embodiments the home page for any given log-on is selected from the referral web site, the privileged web site and other participating web pages. In still other embodiments the home page for any given log-on is selected from the referral web site and other participating web pages without distinguishing the privileged domain.
According to an advantage of this invention, vendors and others web site owners are able to share in being an occasional home page for specific end users. According to another advantage of the invention, an end user is able to control which web page within a given domain (e.g., referral web site; privileged domain) is to have a greater weight in being such end user""s home page. These and other aspects and advantages of the invention will be better understood by reference to the following detailed description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.